orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero
Heroes. Extraordinary individuals destined for greatness and burdened with all the troubles that follow such great portents. Such powerful individuals are often tempted by the darker side of their nature, and ORPHEUS studies them and their destinies to predict the paths that they will follow and what measures to use to make sure the world is safe from them. Mechanic: Destiny When taking the Hero archetype, the player must choose 2 Heroic Virtues from the list below. Each virtue has conditions for being fulfilled, and each time a virtue is fulfilled (GM discretion), the Hero gains 3 points of Destiny, which can be spent to augment Hero abilities. No more than 6 points of Destiny may be gained in one Scene, and Destiny is saved at the end of Scenes, never dissipating. Heroic Virtues * Compassion; The Hero possesses true empathy, and is a beacon of understanding and goodness. Taking pity on an enemy (in a way that doesn’t simply enable them to do more harm), emotionally supporting allies, giving aid and comfort to the wounded, etc. are common ways of fulfilling this virtue. * Courage; The Hero is by no means fearless; they are simply committed to doing what is needed, regardless of fear. Facing a personal fear, succeeding a Horror check with commanding Degrees of Success (5 or more), or helping others through a terrifying situation are common ways of fulfilling this virtue. * Excellence; The Hero excels at all they do, performing incredible feats worthy of stories. Besting an enemy in combat with commanding Degrees of Success (5 or more), winning a hard-fought battle, or performing incredible feats of athleticism, strength, or cunning that lead to victory are common ways of fulfilling this virtue. * Leadership; The Hero is a born leader, able to make sound judgments and insightful decisions even in the most hectic circumstances. Coming up with an effective plan, warning an ally of danger such that it helps them avoid it, or taking charge of a situation are common ways of fulfilling this virtue. * Self Sacrifice; The Hero puts the lives and safety of others ahead of their own. Putting yourself in danger to protect others, hold enemies back, etc. are common ways of fulfilling this virtue. Abilities Aegis of Fate The forces of Fate itself protect the Hero, giving them supernatural luck. Burning Spirit When others would fall, the Hero stands. When others would despair, the Hero shines. Whether by sheer force of will or by the intervening hand of Fate, the Hero shrugs off the effects of damage and seems to become stronger, the more stacked the odds are against them. Fated Leader The Hero has the ineffable ability to inspire loyalty and trust in those around them, spurring their allies on to greatness by their mere presence. Heroic Prowess The Hero’s innate genius for physical combat allows them to execute virtuosic feats of daring and martial excellence with apparent effortlessness. Indomitable Will One of the defining characteristics of a Hero is that, faced with the unspeakable, they do not freeze, and they do not flee. They take action, unfazed by any horrific event. Legendary Feat The Hero calls upon their mysterious, innate power to perform feats of strength and athleticism far beyond what seems possible. Notable Heroes * Walter Marchand Category:Archetypes